Eloping
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A sub-story after chapter 18 and before the epilogue in Of Con-men and Mikokai.


**This is a sub-story. It is what happens after chapter eighteen but before the epilogue in **_**The Con-man and the Mikokai.**_** It will probably be super sweet at least that is the current plan. **

I was led back into the ballroom and the servants nearly passed out at the sight of my state. One dashed off to my aunt. When she came behind the curtain, her face paled considerably at mine and Neal's state of disarray.

"What happened to ye lass?" she asked distraught.

"A demon king trying to make me his wife," I shrugged, "We took care of it." I smiled at Neal, flushing ever so slightly.

"Well it be a bit late to change ye into more decent attire now. They'll be expecting you for your coronation in moments," Isla sighed trying to push a lock of my hair back into its up-do. I smiled kindly.

"It's all right, Aunt Isla. A simple spell and it will all be as it was," I said. My eyes flared and my dress was back to its beautiful Celtic originality. She smiled and the girls dashed back out onto the dance floor.

"Allow me to go out and announce ye, my dear," she said cupping my face. "In a few moment's you shall be given your throne back."

I nodded and stepped up to the curtain again. Neal took my hand and made me look at him. I glanced up at him.

"Lindsey, I just want you to know something," he said smiling at me his blue eyes sparkling a bit in sadness and hope at the same time.

"What?" I asked turning to him and finding myself mesmerized by his beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He cupped my cheek and leaned forward.

"I just want you to know that I lied to you about a lot of things," he said. "But I never once lied about loving you."

"I know," I said smiling, "I didn't lie either I really do love you but I felt to best protect you I had to stay away. But I can't anymore. I love you too much."

"When this is all over marry me," he requested. I smiled like my heart had melted.

"Of course," I whispered. His lips were almost on mine when the royal trumpets sounded giving my cue. A moment later I was out of his arms and the light's shone on me as the curtains were drawn back.

"Presenting her majesty Princess Lindsey Pauline McCord!" the herald announced as I descended the few stairs there were to the throne set up before the dance floor. Everyone curtsied and bowed and I inclined my head in response.

Isla, the acting Arch-Druid, stepped forward as I took my place in front of the throne. She tilted her head slightly indicating I sit down. I took a seat in the Imperial Throne.

"As acting Arch-Druid of the High Clans of Scotland, on this day I Isla McCord crown acting Princess Lindsey McCord High Queen of Druids!" A riotous roar exploded as she placed the scepter in my hand.

"Do you swear to uphold the traditions of the Druids of the past?"

"I do." She placed the signet ring on my finger.

"Do you swear to help all of your sisters should they need it?"

"I do." She latched the amulet around my neck.

"Do you swear that if war comes that you will lead us in a glorious battle for the ages?"

"On my honor I do." I called and the roaring cheer exploded as she placed the Imperial Crown on my head. I felt their power flow through me once more and was now officially the Queen of Druids.

000

By the time the second song started I had slipped from the ballroom and out into the garden once again. I raised my senses searching for Neal when he took my hand quite suddenly and kissed my knuckles.

"My beautiful Queen," he whispered. I smirked.

"Let's get the hell outta here before we get caught," I said smiling. He gave a cocky grin and we dashed off to an awaiting river ship.

Once aboard, he clasped my hand, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles and slipped pulled an emerald ring from his pocket smiling at me as he slipped it on my left hand. I smiled leaning into him as he led me to the upper deck.

"Isla?" I asked when we got to the top deck. My aunt stood there overlooking the river.

"Hello, dearie. Neal told me about your engagement and plans to elope. I am here just to bind you," she said. I glanced at Neal. I never mentioned the fact I would like to elope to prevent Jessica from going total Princess Wedding on me.

I glance at Neal's tattered suit and smiled cheekily my eyes flaring again. His torn up dirty suit was replaced by a rather fetching Tuxedo. He glanced down and smiled at me offering me his arm. I flushed and looped mine through it.

"We better hurry through it before Jessica finds out we fled and wed," I smirked. Isla nodded in agreement.

"There is usually a lot to formal gibbering to this but since we are in a bit of a rush," she said with a wink and a smirk. "Do ye accept each other into each other's lives as equals and eternal partners?" she asked.

"Aye," I answered.

"Yes," he replied.

"Make your eternal vows," Isla said.

"I vow to love you forever to always be yours and to protect you when you need it and to hold you in my heart forever," he said softly. I felt my face burn in a blush.

"I vow to protect you always to stay strong for you and be only yours. I vow to love you until the moon comes crashing down and the stars fall from the sky," I smile holding his hand tighter. He smiled back.

"Then as acting Arch-Druid of the Moon Druid Clan and a daughter of The Holiest Lord in Heaven I declare ye wed," she said with a smile. Isla gave a nod of her head before departing the boat. Neal opened his arms and I barreled into his chest hugging him like my life depended on his warm embrace. I felt him smile against my hair as he leaned down.

"Shall we dance?" he asked gesturing toward the open deck.

"I would like nothing more, my love," I smiled up at him. Neal took my hand and we swirled around on the deck as we began our dance.

**TADA! See she was married! TADA! I love it. **


End file.
